


Wolmeric Week Works

by PhantasmagoricReverie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasmagoricReverie/pseuds/PhantasmagoricReverie
Summary: My works for Wolmeric Week! I hope you enjoy these works, even if only a little.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Wolmeric Week Works

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompt: “Formal”

"I thought I would find you out here," Aymeric approaches the Au Ra whom has come to occupy his thoughts more than he would freely admit. He gazes at her softly, the moonlight illuminating her small frame as she turns to look at him from her perch upon the balcony. "Red is quite becoming on you."

She raises an eyebrow in response, tail curling slightly to indicate that she's pleased to see him. "And blue is quite becoming on you as well." She smiles, mouth full of razors and daggers. Yet he isn't the slightest bit threatened by that cavern of sharp edges, knowing full well that she is both gentle and kind. A hum rumbles at the edge of her throat, eyes narrowing with pleasure. "I've yet to have my first dance of the evening. Would you do me the honor and be my first-" -and only- "-dance of the evening?"

A hand gloved in rose red proffers itself, the smile never once wavering. His hand reaches out, gloved in white, taking her much smaller hand in his. Bringing that delicate hand to his lips, he kisses her fingers. "It would be an honor to accompany such a beautiful lady as yourself on such a night."

"You are unexpectedly suave tonight, good Ser." She giggles as he flushes pink, to the very tips of his decidedly pointy ears. "Alas, I am quite the selfish woman, so I do not care to share this dance with other company. Are you willing to indulge my selfish whims and dance on the balcony with me?"

"Anything for you." Aymeric says, gaze softening. Her heart skips a beat and she feels the need to run, run far, far away from this man. "You... you are quite the dangerous man." She mutters the words under her breath, a soft musing meant to vanish as quickly as gently falling snow in the desert. But of course the gentlemen with whom she is dancing with hears those very same words.

"If I am dangerous, I wonder what that makes you?" Unconsciously, he leans closer, unable to resist the allure that is his affection for this woman.

"I suppose," she leans in, intentionally, gazing into pools of glacial eyes. "You will find out, no?" Irises of earth and molten gold betray none of her secrets, but for a moment, it seems as if he has gazed into the eyes of something divine.

"How long will that take?" The question is more earnest than he had anticipated, unveiling his desire to be closer to her.

"Ah, it depends. How long are you willing to wait to find out?" Taken with the desire to be mischievous, she selects her next words carefully, her intentions indicated only by the sparkle in her eye and the impish curl of her lips. "Perhaps I shall be married by then. Mayhaps even to multiple husbands."

"Multiple?" For a moment, Aymeric is taken aback, too used to the Ishgardian customs and too unfamiliar with the ways of the Steppe.

"Yes. Multiple. I am a Bayaqud after all." It is her gaze that softens this time as she sees the flicker of recognition on his face. She doesn't think she will quite forget the first time she told him she had seven fathers. "I _do_ have a secret I'd like to tell you though. Could you lean in?"

Wordlessly, he leans down, further closing the gap between them to the extend it would be considered scandalous among his fellow Ishgardians. Standing on the tips of her toes and with the assistance of her heels, she barely reaches his ear.

"If you'd like, you can be my first husband." And she steals a kiss upon his cheek and uses that moment of surprise to break away from him as his face flushes a shade reminiscent of the rich rose of her dress. As she steals away from him, back to the throng of people she had escaped from before, she calls out to him, a teasing glint in her eyes just as sharp as her teeth. "Perhaps you can be the _only_ one as well."

Aymeric is stunned into silence, wondering just where her boldness tonight came from, as he watches her make her "escape," merrily laughing all the way.


End file.
